(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an injection molding apparatus that forms injection moldings in various shapes, using various materials, by injection molding, for composite molds.
(b) Background Art
Recently, environment friendly vehicles have been developed due to the increased interest with the enhancement of environmental rules. The environment friendly vehicles have many advantages such as a measure against depletion of petroleum resources, reduction of carbon dioxide, reduction of volatile organic substances, and a countermeasure against restriction on recycling. In addition, substitute energy for petroleum fuels causing environmental pollution is used and methods of reducing the weight have been developed for the environment friendly vehicles.
Furthermore, studies have been conducted regarding maintaining durability and reducing weight of the vehicle, while maintaining strength of materials used to be similar to that of metallic parts, by using composite materials. A typical composite material used is CFRP (Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic), which is a composite material used for light structural members with high strength and elasticity. The CFRP is intensively used for developing ultra light vehicles while being used in many fields, including interior/exterior materials for vehicles bodies, frames, chassis, and engine parts.
In particular, since the springs in the suspension of vehicles receive load causing the springs to deform, strength and durability may be maintained at the same level as that of metal and weight may be reduced in comparison with steel or aluminum, by using the CFRP.
In manufacturing a spring from the CFRP in the related art, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a carbon fiber and resin are formed and hardened into the shape of a spring by an outer mold 20 composed of a mandrel 10, an outer cope part 22 and an outer drag part 24 and the spring 30 is separated from the mold by rotation after the outer mold is removed. However, this manufacturing method is not capable of molding various shapes of springs having various functions such as a conical spring and a side load spring. In addition, the spring may be separated from the mandrel 10 by rotation.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.